Wizards Go Muggle
by lauralydney
Summary: A a field trip, Harry potter and many students at hogwarts, are going to be attending a muggle school. Will the muggles get suspicious? How will they react when they see that the famous Boy Who Lived isn't exactly Mr. popular anyomore?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

((Third person POV)) (( 5th year))

It was a warm, sunny afternoon that found Harry, Ron and Hermione seated in the Great Hall with the rest of the Hogwart's students. At breakfast, Dumbledore had proclaimed that he would be making an important announcement at the end of lunch. Now, as the food and dishes had been cleared and the owl post had made its run, the students sat waiting, anxious and curious about what the announcement might be.

"Blimey Harry. What do you think it could be?" Ron asked, obviously impatient.

Harry just shrugged. Whatever it was, he just hopped it wasn't anything like the announcement last year. The Triwizard Tournament had been a nightmare. He mentally shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

Everyone looked up when they heard a soft yet authoritative voice coming from the professors' table. Dumbledore stood from his seat at the center, beaming at his students.

"Good afternoon, students." said Dumbledore, his voice echoing through the silent Great Hall. "I'm sure you are all very curious as to what the big surprise everyone is talking about may be."

There was an excited and somewhat nervous murmur from the crowd before it died down. The students listened with rapt attention.

"Most of you know Professor Charity Burbage" he said, gesturing to his left and a blond woman stood up from part way down the left side of the professors' table. Harry had seen her before, but he had never had any classes with her. He wasn't even quite sure what subject she taught.

As if reading Harry's mind, Hermione leaned over to whisper in his ear. "She's the Muggle Studies professor. She taught me back when we were third years."

Dumbledor motioned the professor to speak as he re-took his seat, politely giving her his attention. The students shifted their gazes from Dumbledore to Professor Burbage.

"Hello students!" she beamed. "For those of you who don't know, I am the Muggle Studies professor. This year we have a very special treat for all of you. But first," There was a pause as she reached into a pocket of her robes for a roll of official-looking parchment. She cleared her throat and began to read:

"_Today I stand here before you students. Muggle Borns, Pure Bloods and Half bloods,_

_All who look the same underneath the skin. In this present day we have learned not to judge based on gender, race, age, or_

_even sexuality, but there is still one thing wizards have never been able to grasp. They have never been able to grasp the concept that muggles and wizards are the_

_same. Most of you, I am sure, do not have muggle friends. Most of you find it hard to grasp that muggles and wizards are both human, whether you be_

_muggle born , pure blood or half blood. We all have the same blood running through our veins. We may have all come from a different ship, but we are on the same boat_

_now."_

_Professor Burbage looked up from her scroll. "This is a concept that wizards need to grasp. Although muggles don't have magic, they are still human; just as wizards are still human. Under the skin, we are exactly the same."_

"With that said" Dumbledor continued, stand up once more. "The announcement: we will have a field trip this year. You will all be attending a muggle school for a couple of months. Starting with fifth years, we will be sending you to the muggle school one year at a time. For example, fifth years will go for a couple of months or so, and then come back here. Then another year will go for a couple of months before returning, and so on. This, we hope, will give every student a chance to interact with muggles for a time and learn that they are not as inferior as some wizards like to believe. Remember, students, that you will be covertly representing not only Hogwarts, but your fellow wizards as well. I, therefore, ask that you all go while on your best behaviors and do Hogwarts proud."

The whole room was silent, except for Ron who had fallen asleep during the speech, and was now snoring loudly. Thoughts raced through Harry's mind as students began whispering to each other. He was now wishing it_had_ been another Triwizard Tournament announcement. Anything was better than this. Out of all of the things he wished he never had to repeat, this one took the cake. _M__uggle school!__ What were they thinking?!_


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxAUTHOR'S NOTE: thankyouuuuuuu! thanks for the follows, and favorites on only the first chapter! you guys are awesome! :D :D

I'll try to update more often, but...school, and I'm also working on another story on wattpad... (The Deimos Prophecy), but since I got so many follows on this story, and favorites I'll do it as often as possible! :D

* * *

><p>((Third person POV))<p>

Once the crowd came to their senses, There was a bit of an uproar.  
>"We signed up for a <em>Wizard's<em> School!" one student yelled

"What about learning _Magic?" _another student shouted_  
><em>

Dumbledore let them rage on for a couple of seconds before silencing them.

"students!" he called "your magic lessons will continue as normal.  
>"You will have a hidden room in the muggle school you will attend classes taught by <em>our <em>teachers for 1/3 of the day. On certain days ,also, after school.  
>The room is only accessable only by a certain wand code, much like The Leaky Cauldron."<p>

Professor McGonagall took the stage, looking displeased with the idea.

"It will only be for a couple of months" she said "It's an opportunity for first-hand experience with muggles.  
>Any other questions you may have will be answered on the guid you will find on your bed in the common room. Even myself will attend this field trip, and continue with transfiguration lessons for the first two trips. Meanwhile we have gotten a few number of parents who have singed up to take turns teaching while some teachers are away."<p>

There was a soft murmur heard all around the room, but no one dare contradict McGonagall. With the discussion over, each student was sent to their dormitories where first the fith years would have to start packing to leave Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron said bye to Hermione as they headed to the boy's dormitories. Each boy rushed towards their bed to look at the field trip guid.

_**WELCOME TO WALKER HIGH TRANSFER STUDENTS!**_

_**WE UNDERSTAND THERE ARE SOME CLASSES YOU WONT BE ATTENDING DUE TO YOUR ADVANCED CURRICULUM IN CERTAIN SUBJECTS.  
>FOR THE CLASSES YOU WILL BE ATTENDING, HERE IS YOUR SCHEDULE:<strong>_

_**To start off the day with what most agree to be an easy class : computer lab**_

_**next you will have :history **_

_**:literature**_

_**:FREE PERIOD/LUNCH**_

_**:3 hour private lesson from your school teachers.**_

_**:math**_

_**:P.E**_

_**:SCIENCE**_

_**FINALLY :ROBOTICS**_

_**MATERIALS NEEDED:**_

_**pencils, pencil sharpener, calculator, notebooks, pens, backpack, lab coat . (other materials will be provided)**_

_**WARNING: cell phones are only allowed during break and in between classes.**_

_**DRESS CODE:**_

_**This school does not require a uniform (except for P.E).**_

_**pants must knee-length and shirt sleeves must not be too revealing.**_

_**tennis shoes only.**_

_**EXTRA SCHOOL ACTIVITIES:**_

_**soccer, basketball, football, tennis, swim team, computer club, (other activities are listed on the wall at the gym)**_

**Harry potter locker combination: 8, 24, 13**

_**HOPE YOU ENJOY ! **_

_GOOD LUCK. VICE PRINCIPAL JAMES .T GRAY_

"Harry?" Ron called. "whats a cell phone?"

"Harry?" Dean called ."what's a calculator?"

"computer?"

"ROBOTICS?!"

_This _harry thought, was going to be a long couple months.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE! I KNOW SOME THINGS LIKE CELL PHONES WHERE NOT INVENTED...I THINK, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING :D ...SORRY I JUST LIKE IT BETTER THAT WAY.. love ya'll!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: english is not my first language...sorry. feel free to point out any mistakes so I can go back and fix them. (from now on chapters will be longer, but that means i cant post every day)

WAAAARRRNIIINNNGGG! : IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE DESCRIBING THEM USING U.S MONEY (dollars)...IDK HOW TO COUNT POUNDS...AND DON'T FEEL LIKE LOOKING IT UP...:D...sorry i just find it easier this way.

* * *

><p>((third person POV))<p>

Harry Ron and Hermione handed their bags to Hagrid and headed back into Hogwarts to have their final breakfast there for what would be a long time.

Harry felt kind of like he felt at the end of each year when he had to go back to the Dursleys. The only bright side was that Professor Umbridge wouldn't be coming on the field trip with them. He was a bit tired from last night, since he spent a long part of it trying to explain to Ron how to use a mailbox. Many of the Gryffindors had gone into a bit of a panic when they heard that they would not be allowed to bring their owls along.

They had only been allowed to pack their school books along with their wand and cauldron. Any other items had to be approved by Professor McGonagall.

They heard that once they got on the train, they would be provided with their school materials, and extra things the school thought they might need.

Ron seemed more scared of the field trip rather than dreading it, while Hermione looked excited . She'd told Harry and Ron that she felt it was a great opportunity for wizards and muggles to come together.

When they arrived at breakfast, harry saw that most of the fith years looked like they where about to have their O.W.L.S . They where all running around in a panic asking muggle borns all sorts of questions. Harry had even heard one student ask if muggles spoke the same language. Harry didn't think he was serious...well he _hoped _not.

Harry ate his breakfast, but had to force most of it down. His stomach was so full of knots, that he didn't even feel hungry. Ron hadn't even touched his food.

Once the time came Harry and his friends made their way to the train. He could feel the nervous aura all around him. He could also feel an angry one which was being emitted by the Slytherins. Harry could only imagine how Malfoy felt about having to spend a couple of months in muggle school.

He laughed at that thought as he climbed on to the train.

Harry Ron and Hermione sat together in the train compartment, as Professor McGonagall passed by and handed them each a bag.

Harry opened it and found various items inside. He first pulled out a dark Red backpack with several pockets. There was absolutely nothing special about it. Harry looked inside each pocket, but found nothing inside. he began to shake the backpack to see if anything would happen, but nothing ever did. It was an absolutely ordinary muggle backpack.

Ron and Hermione both pulled out their backpacks , to find that they looked exactly the same as harry's , except that the tags read 'Ron Weasley', and ' Hermione Granger'.

Harry decided to just put the bag down instead of looking through it. He wasnt in the mood to look at his school supplies. Ron ,however, pulled everything out of his bag.

"Hey Hermione" said Ron. "whats this thing?" he asked, holding up a black rectangular shaped object.

"No way!" she squealed "we got cell phones!"

" whats a sail pone?"

"A _Cell Phone"_ Hermione corrected. " Is a device used to call people. "

She pulled her's out of the bag, and examined it. "It seems the teachers have already put all the contacts in" she said. "I already have you both saved" she beamed.

she began to dial a number.

A couple of seconds passed before Ron's phone began to vibrate in his hand. He yelped and dropped it.

"What the bloody hell is it doing!?" he gasped.

"Relax Ron" Harry laughed. "Just press the green button"

Ron picked up is phone, and did as Harry said.

"Now put it to your ear" Hermione said eagerly.

Ron cautiously put it to his ear, and Hermione lifted her own to her lips.

"heeeyyyy" Hermione said

Ron jumped as he heard her voice coming from the cell phone.

"Wow!" he gasped. "Thats bloody brilliant!"

The rest of the ride passed with them searching through their bags, and buying food from the trolley.

In their bags they had found all the school supplies, along with some muggle money with a note saying _To be used for Muggle clothing, and other necessities, any left over may be used for weekend activities._

They had given them each about 1,000 dollars. Hermione had spent the rest of the field trip teaching Ron how to count it, along with other nervous Hogwart's students.

Harry had noticed that some of the students had had blue or yellow backpacks instead of red. Harry could only assume that they where color coded by house.

Soon he got up to change into his muggle clothing (the one pair they all had at the beginning of the year before changing into their robes), and thought about what it would be like to go clothe shopping for muggle clothing. It would mean that this time when he went to a muggle school, he wouldn't have to wear Dudley's old hand-me-downs.

Come to think of it...He didn't even have to go to a school _with _Dudley. He got back in the compartment, and thought about it for a while before his eyelids began to flutter shut. The only noise that woke him was when heard the bus stop at platform 9 3/4 as the students began to mount the buses that would take them to walker high._  
><em>

Buses which would be driven by muggles. He began to worry. what if his friends wouldn't be able to act normal before even arriving to the school?

He took a deep breath, got off the train, and mounted the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Heyyy sorry this tory has been so slow paced. I just didn't want to get right to the action, but don't worry , in this chapter they will meet some new characters. Thankyou for all your support, and those of you who leave reviews (It means ALOTTTT). Also, not trying to advertise anything, but if you could check out 'The Deimos Prophecy ' on wattpad, and tell me what you think of my writing, it would mean the world to me. thanks

Anyway. English isn't my first language so sorry, and feel free to point out mistakes in reviews...(not you squiney lol)  
>Hope you enjoy! love you guys!<p>

* * *

><p>The yellow school bus ride had lasted about one hour. Harry couldn't remember most of it. Once they had arrived at the hotel they would be staying at before being officially registered in the school in a couple of hours. He had immediately fallen asleep once his head had hit the pillow. He didn't even bother to check who else shared the hotel room with him.<p>

Even though he'd been tried, he'd woken up very early due to a continuing nightmare about having to go to school with Dudley again. He rubbed his eyes as he sighed, and got up to go get dressed to have some breakfast.

When he arrived at the breakfast table he noticed most students seemed to be struggling with the vending machines, and other equipment. They seemed to be attracting some funny looks from strangers.

Harry hurried, got his breakfast and found a spot next to Ron. When the boys were finished, they hurried out to get on the bus that would take them to the school.

They could feel the anxiety in the air as the school bus began to move to their new and final destination.  
>Harry wondered how the muggle kids would treat them, he never got to interact much with them thanks to Dudley. All of the muggle kids at his old school had been afraid to talk to him because they where afraid if they did so, Dudley would pick on them like he picked on Harry. He wondered if muggle kids where really all that different, what they did for fun, what <em>High school<em> was like. He had seen so many muggle kids his age talk about it, along with Dudley. They had made it sound so bad and good at the same time. He heard a lot of them talk about difficult classes like algebra, which he had never learned to do in his school. They had learned almost nothing mathematical in Hogwarts , along with hardly any literature. What if his classes where too hard? what if he couldn't make any friends?

He would no longer be considered the _Boy Who Lived_ since the muggles knew nothing of Voldemort or of the famous Potter. When he had entered Hogwarts, he had no trouble making friends because he was so famous ...the famous _Boy Who Lived _, but now he was just Harry. Just himself. Would anyone like him for who he was, without him being famous? What if he became...a loser again. Would his friends stick by him?

"_Ofcourse they would_" Harry reassured himself.

"Would what Harry?" he heard Hermione ask.

"Nothing." he answered quickly.

Soon he hear the screeching noise of the tires coming to a sudden stop. Startled, he looked up to find they had stopped at a huge brick building. It was almost what you could describe as being the complete opposite of Hogwarts. The only thing that could make it stand out was its size. Unlike Hogwarts it was so _...plain,_ so..._organized? _

There was nothing spontaneous or magical about it, but the students did stand out though. They where all walking into the building in different _groups_ there where no houses to distinguish them, only their very own personality.  
>Some were dressed in very spirit like clothing, holding sports equipment. Those groups seemed to be surrounded by girls in a short uniform. Harry recognized them as cheerleaders. He'd heard Dudley talk about them to his friends...not a very appropriate conversation anyways<p>

Other groups dressed in all black clothing, with scary looking band t-shirts and tattoos. He also spotted other groups with lots of technological devices, and comic books. The groups seemed to go on forever, and he began to worry. Now that there where no houses, would he and his friends go separate ways?

As soon as everyone was off the bus, the Hogwarts students walked slowly into the building. They where all walking so tightly packed, you would think they had been glued together.  
>As soon as the Hogwarts teachers led them inside, and handed them a map to the secret room in which they would study magic, they left them alone in a waiting room. They had been told that some students would be there shortly to show them around, and take them to their first class.<p>

There was a murmur among the crowd as they took a good look inside the building. It was so different. there was no random paintings moving everywhere, no ghost passing through the walls, no random flying objects or scary looking passageways. It seemed so assigned, as if everything had its place, as Hogwarts, but this time it was a different type of organized... it seemed so _normal_.

The crowd suddenly went quiet when the heard footsteps approaching. They looked up and saw a girl about their age, along with another boy who looked about a year older. The girl had light brown hairs, that reached all the way to her waist. It was somehow messy and organized at once. She had lots of freckles, and wore a bright green t-shirt with a frog on it, and some white pants. She seemed to be so happy and excited to show everyone around, yet had an expression as if she'd done it many times before.

the boy, however, seemed to be more neatly dressed, with dark black jeans and a pale blue shirt with a gray hoodie. he seemed to have a very calm, yet interested expression. He possessed a dirty blond hair, but he had died a couple streaks a dark brown color. He seemed tall for his age, and had a bit of a smart look on his face, yet he proceeded to let the girl start the talking, as if amused by her authoritative personality.

"Welcome exchange students!" she beamed. "We are very pleased to have you in our school this morning" she said, mocking a stuck up british tone.

Some Hogwarts students laughed, others where still a bit on edge.

" As this paper says, your first class today is computer lab" the boy continued, not trusting her not to make a joke out of this. "We will show you your way to your class, and come at the end to show you to your next.

We have already been informed that you have not done computer lab classes at your school, but im guessing most of you have some knowledge as to how to manage simple computer programs?"

No one answered, not wanting to look stupid in front of the muggle.

When no one said anything, the muggle girl continued. "Not to worry!" she laughed "Technology is stupid anyway" she smiled, then turned to glare at the boy.

"if you need anything, my name is Emily , and that grumpy one over there is Andrew. We would love to explain more to you, but it'll have to wait until lunch since the bell will ring any minute"

"If you will follow us" said Andrew. "We will lead you to your first class with Mrs. Techno freak"

Emily laughed, it seemed to be some sort of inside joke they would soon learn.

As Emily and Andrew headed out the door, the rest of the students cautiously followed.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE!:

SORRYYYY I can't update much, because it's test week at school, and the last couple of weeks we've been trying to cram as much useless crap into our brain as possible.  
>We'll be on vacation soon, then i'll be able to update more, like almost every day. Int this chapter not much happens (sorry about that) I was going to make it longer, but then i realized that i hadn't updated in while, and don't want y'all to lose interest. Love you guys! 3 especially the ones that leave reviews! :D it's really encouraging.<p>

* * *

><p>The students walked through many twist and turns in the hallways. Unlike Hogwarts, they thought they might h=never remeber where any of their classrooms were located, because unlike theirs school, everything looked the same! Everything seemed hard to distinguish, from classroom doors, to the weird thing called lockers.<p>

Harry knew what they where, however, he had never used one before. He had left muggle school before any of them had lockers, and never got around to learning how to unlock one.  
>This proved to be a difficult task for all Hogwarts students.<p>

_Right , left, right. _no click.

_Right, left, right..._still no click.

Harry began to get frustrated, and just started pulling the lock by force.

Emily and Andrew exchanged some dumbfounded glances as to why no one could open a simple locker.

"Hurry up will you guys, even _we'll _be late for class" Andrew huffed

He received a 'accidental' stomp on the foot from Emily.

"It's okay" she glared at Andrew. "here, we'll help you guys"

She first went over to Neville, who seemed to be one of the students having the most trouble with their locks. Neville blushed as Emily leaned closer to him and calmly demonstrated how to unlock it.

"See, it wasn't that hard was it?" she smiled.

Neville looked like he wanted to thank her, but couldn't speak. she laughed and moved on to the next student. The only one who seemed to need no help opening it was Hermione, even tho shew never got around to using lockers herself.

Soon Hermione was helping Emily and Andrew with the Hogwarts' students.

It all seemed to be going well, until Andrew approached Malfoy to offer some help.

"Here man, whats your combination?" Andrew reached to retrieve the lock.

"Don't touch me, I don't need help from a filthy mudblood!" Malfoy spat.

Andrew, shocked by his reaction and confused by his comment, only walked away.

All of Hogwarts turned to glare at Malfoy, along with a couple of Slytherins.

"Do you want to expose us or what Einstein?" a slytherin girl hissed at him.

Malfoy only glared back and continued to fumble with his lock.

Once Everyone had gotten their books and other stuff in their locker, they headed off to class. They where already about five minutes late, which Andrew was complaining to Emily about.

"Maybe thing where different at their school" Emily tried to calm him down, unaware to most of the student trying to listen to what was being said about them.

"Yeah, but what the hell is a mudblood?" Andrew said, raising an eyebrow. "What do they think they're better than us or something?"

Emily didn't respond since she got the same type of treatment when trying to help Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy had gone up to her and told her to back off.

She looked hurt, but left them be, and had moved on to help another slytherin, who hadn't pushed her away, but had eyed her strangely. Not in a rude manner, but more of a curious one, as if she where from a different planet. She must have taken it as a rude gesture from the way her eyes didn't meet his when she handed the lock back.

"Well..not all of them." said Emily. "That girl was nice to help us out with the other students"

Hermione beamed when she heard that, but quickly acted as if she hadn't been listening along with rest when Emily and Andrew turned around after stopping infront of an ordinary looking door.

"Well here you are guys, your first class" Andrew said, with fake enthusiasm.

"Have fun" Emily said, and opened the door for them. She waved goodbye to Hermione as she entered, aswell as Neville who blushed a crimson red.

Harry entered the room, wondering what the teachers and classmates would be like.  
>As his eyes adjusted to the room, he could make out sets of computers everywhere. It was an enormous room filled with a lot of equipment. THey also had shelves fille with what looked like recent projects of model robots , remote-controlled cars, and other complicated looking devices. Harry hoped they wouldn't have to build any of that, they looked far to advanced from his knowledge of technology, let alone the wizard's since birth.<br>He looked around and saw that there where about 20 students in the classroom, each seated at a computer table eyeing them with interest.

Most had a polite and welcoming face except for a couple different groups. The one Harry had recognized as cheerleaders were pointing and giggling at their clothing. Harry of course guessed this might be an issue since wizards didn't fully understand muggle fashion. A tall black-haired cheerleader near the front of the class rolled her eyes when seeing Harry's clothing. Dudley's hand-me-downs weren't exactly fashionable.

A long grey haired woman looked up from her board. It didn't seem to be a ordianry board. it seemed alot like a television or computer screen. She seemed to have written on it with a pen that contained do inc. It was almost as if the simple touch of the pen activated a tool on the computer-like device. The top of the board had sign that read '**Active** **Board**'.

The woman eyed the students and smiled. she seemed to be in her late twenties. the grey color in her hair looked more like dye. She dressed in businesslike clothing with a bright neon tie.

"Oh hello there!" she greeted. "you all seem to be a bit late" she laughed.  
>She didn't seem like the strict type by the way she took their tardiness so lightly to harry's relief.<p>

"Class" she said "these are the exchange students us teachers have talked so much about. you are to treat them kindly and not draw on their faces if they happen to fall asleep in my class" she instructed.  
>Most students laughed. They all guessed it must be some type of inside joke.<p>

"Don't worry, I've already been informed that you guys havent worked much with computers, and any questions you have I'll answer" she smiled.

The same black-haired cheerleader cackled. "What are they cavemen?" some students laughed, some glared at her , but most kept quiet.

The teacher shot a warning look at the girl. "Amber, we wouldn't want detention today now would we?"

Amber rolled her eyes, but said no more.

"Now how about you all introduce yourselves?" The teacher said "Ill call a name out from my new list and you can tell me some random fact about you. or if you like, just you, or just step forward and sit on any computer table."

She began calling the list out in alphabetical order. No one said anything, they just sat down.  
>when they got to Harry's name a couple Hogwarts' students where surprized to have no reaction from the crowd when <em>'The Boy Who Lived'<em> stepped forward.  
>Harry sighed, he sort of liked the attention not being directed towards him.<p>

Harry sat down in a table near the middle of the room. None of the kids at his table where from Hogwarts, but he didn't mind too much. Ron ended up sitting at the same table. Malfoy sat in the back, and as alway, Hermione in the front.

"Okay new students, this is where you will be sitting from now on." she said "My name is Ms. Ross. And lucky for you we wont be having computer lab today."  
>she laughed.<p>

The wizards looked at each other in confusion and relief.

"You see" she continued "The school is hosting a pep rally in your honor!"

_Pep rally.._Harry had seen them on TV shows and movies of highschool. They looked like fun, but he wondered if they really where.

The entire class cheered, along with the wizards, which probably didn't know what a pep rally was. They looked as if they just didn't want to seem out-of-place.

"We still have about 15 minutes until the ceremony, but until then I'll leave you all to socialize and get to know each other." Ms. Ross finished, and laid back, listening to music. _Some teacher_ Harry thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note!

IM SO SORRY. Yeah, I know my grammar is bad and I'm not entirely sure how the beta thing works (someone please explain lol), but I'll try my best on my grammar.

Finally vacation! Now I can update more :D . Thanks for all the reviews! love y'all!

WARNING!: highschool stereotypes! (mean cheerleaders/jocks. Nerds, emo e.c.t). I'm not stupid, I know not all cheerleaders are mean, and not all emos are depressing. I am only using stereotypes to make the story more interesting, and have the school differ from Hogwarts, so try not to be offended.

* * *

><p>There was an immediate outbreak of chatter in the room.<br>Most wizards shrank back in their seats timidly. A blonde boy with freckles at Harry's table was quick to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Mike" He said leaning back. "What where your names again?  
>Harry ..something, and Ron Weasel, right?"<p>

"Weasley" Ron corrected, blushing.

"Harry potter" Harry smiled.

"Hmmm...can't say I've heard of last names like those before." Mike pondered. "Come to think of it, most of you guys had pretty unusual last names" He laughed.

Ron gulped , but Harry laughed it off with Mike. He knew that names wouldn't be the thing that would expose their kind. He knew that Ron was just overreacting a bit, but he still kept a lookout to make sure none of his fellow wizards acted out-of-place.

Mike received a slap in the head by a short girl with glasses sitting next to him. "Mike!" she hissed. "Be nice!"

"I'm sorry about him" she turned to Ron. "He likes to speak without thinking" she giggled.

"Sounds familiar" Harry heard Hermione's voice as she approached them. "Looks like those two would get along" Hermione pointed out as Ron glared at her.

"I'm Hermione " she introduced. "Hope you don't mind me joining you, the table I was at seemed...a little crowded" she said, and stared back at the cheerleaders.

"Not at all" Mike winked at her "Grab a seat."

Hermione sat next to Harry, as the girl with glasses introduced everybody. "I'm Linda, and that's Darren" she said, signaling to the boy who was knelt over a sheet of paper, drawing madly.

"Huh?" said Darren, just taking in the newcomers presence. "Oh..hey" he said timidly.

"What have you got there Darren?" Linda asked curiously. "Another of your Manga sketches?"

"Whats Manga?" Ron asked, but quickly retracted. He covered his mouth as if afraid he just gave them all away.

Harry began to panick until he realized that even _he _didn't know what Manga was, but of course (as usual) Hermione knew exactly what it was.

"Isn't it one of those Japanese comics?" she asked, knowing she was right.

"Yeah" Linda beamed at her knowledge " We're _really _into those, but none of us can draw them well except Darren"

Darren smiled at the compliment, but was still reluctant to show his drawing.

"C'mon dude, we've seen your drawings before." Mike rolled his eyes.

Darren hesitated as he handed the drawing to Linda.

Linda scanned the drawing slowly and her eyes widened. "It's amazing Darren!" Linda squealed. "Is it an existing character, or did you make it up? I've never seen this one before."

"I made it up, but I took some ideas from other ones. Robes are hard to draw, so is the hat." Darren said neutrally

"Mind if I show them? " asked Linda.

Darren hesitated then shrugged.

Harry ,Hermione and Ron stared at the drawing. One by one, their eyes went wide.

"It- Its..." Ron stuttered

"A Wizard?" Mike finished

"Yeah...I thought it would be different from my usual stuff." Darren blushed.

"No it's not, you're always drawing that fantasy stuff." Mike frowned. "Why don't you draw _zombie _Manga? It would be waaayy cooler."

"Whats wrong with wizards?" asked Harry.

"Well, they're too _weird._" Mike laughed.

"Since when are zombies normal?" Hermione snapped.

"Well most of them have been affected by some sort of virus, like rabies." Mike defended. "Thats why they attack people, they can't help it. Whats the wizard's excuse?"

"Aren't they people too?" Linda asked

"Zombies, vampires, werewolves _and _wizards all seem like monsters to me." Mike laughed "Who cares anyway? It's not like they're real."

"True.." Linda thought . "But I still think they're cooler than zombies" she smiled at Darren.

"So I'm guessing that means you're also going to see the new Halloween movie everyone is talking about?" asked Mike "Isn't it about witches?"

"Yeah..so what?" Linda glared "You're coming too aren't you Darren?" Linda pleaded

"Sure, why not?" Darren said, excitement obvious in his voice.

"Why don't you guys tag along? " Darren asked Harry "The more the better." He smiled.

"Um..." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione to see what they thought about that. Mike caught the move and laughed.

"You're not scared of some lame witch movie are you?" asked Mike. "C'mon even _I'm _going to that freak show Saturday"

Not liking being thought of as a coward, Harry nodded.

_Wizard! of all the topics to start off a friendship.._ Harry though.

"After that we can come by my house" Darren suggested. "Video games?"

"Hell yeah!" Mike hooted.

Linda rolled her eyes, as did Hermione.

Harry looked over at Ron and saw his horror filled expression. Harry felt the same way. He knew these kids were raised with the basis of witches being evil creatures, no different from monsters. What if they where to find out? Would they turn their friendship away?

_They wont find out _Harry thought to himself.

"So.." Harry tried changing the subject. "What does your school usually do at a pep rally?"

"Same as other schools." Darren said. "Doesn't your school do pep rallys?"

"Our school isn't the spirit type" Harry answered.

"That sucks" said Linda. "We usually do different things, but I heard there would be a small basketball game between the seniors and some teachers."

That got Ron's attention. Harry was sure he'd never heard of basketball.  
>Ron finally seemed excited for something at this school. Harry smiled and began to think if he and his friends might join any clubs.<p>

The chatter between their new-found friends continued. Even Ron began to join the conversation. A couple of minutes passed, and Harry heard The cheerleaders leave the room to get ready for the pep rally.

Everything seemed well until there was a scream in the hallway. It didn't sound like your typical scared-from-prank scream. It sounded more like the horrified scream Harry was only too familiar with. A couple of people stood up to see what had happened.

A dark-skinned cheerleader bursted into the room with a panicked look on her face. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

"M-Ms. R-Ross!" She cried. "It's Am-mber!"

Ms. Ross tried to calm the girl. "Ajah, breath" She tried. "Where is Amber, what happened to her?" she asked.

"Sh-he was walking out of the girl's bathr-room with me, but then she stopped" Ajah cried. "There was blue light, she looks l-like she was tasered, but she just froze." Ajah finished.

"Show me where Amber is, Ajah" Ms. Ross said calmly.

She walked out of the room with Ajah, and a couple of students followed. Harry and his friends Rounded the corner and found a still Amber on the floor.

Her eyes where the only thing that seemed to be able to move, and Harry could see the tears as they spilled over her face.

"Someone go get the nurse!" Ms. Ross ordered.

A couple of students ran to the nurses office, while others stared at Amber in awe.

Ms. Ross leaned over Amber.  
>"Amber, honey" She tried. "Can you move at all?"<p>

Not an inch of her lips moved in reply. She could only shut her eyes as more tears spilled over.

A murmur broke out among the crowd as to what could be wrong with Amber.

"Maybe it's Paralysis" Linda whispered.

The others shook their head, they had never seen anything like it. The new students stayed back, they knew perfectly well what was wrong with Amber, so did Harry.

This was no work of a muggle illness. Someone had used the Petrificus curse on Amber.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note!

First off, I would like to thank MoonGCyn for editing and giving feedback on my story. She is a GREAT beta, and writer. Try checking out some of her fanfics, they are really good.

So yeah that solves the grammar problem (THANK GOD!) and now I hope you guys continue to enjoy my story, and please check out 'The Deimos Prophecy' on wattpad, which is not a fanfic, but a book I'm working on.  
>Thanks for the reviews, follows e.c.t..! Love y'all!<p>

* * *

><p>As they carted Amber off to the nurse's office, the students had been left in an ominous silence in the dimly lit hallway. Ajah burst into tears breaking the silence, and not long after, the murmurs broke out. The other cheerleaders had come back from the girls room and comforted Ajah, trying to get her to stop crying before she ruined her makeup.<br>After standing around where the scene took place, whispering and talking in confusion, the students where lead away as Ms. Ross ignored the protest from the other cheerleaders who strongly wanted to see Amber.

As soon as they where back in the comfort of Ms. Ross' classroom, questions from the cheerleaders started towards Ajah, fast like bullets in war. Everyone pretended to be caught up in their own conversation as they listened intently to Ajah's tearful answers.

"We where just walking back, talking about our big stunt." She cried. "She just froze in mid spot. I thought someone had electrocuted her, but she hadn't even twitched an inch." she wept, as an endless flow of tears mixed with black mascara trickled down her face.

"Then why would you think someone had electrocuted her?" Linda asked.  
>Realizing she had addressed one of the cheerleaders, she shrank back. They acted as if they hadn't heard her, but stared at Ajah expecting an answer to the obvious question.<p>

"I thought she was electrocuted because...there had been... a light." she explained,knitting her eyebrows together as if trying to make sense of it. "It was like lighting, and then she was on the ground."

Ajah began to break into tears, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get any more information out of her.

_This can't be happening.._ Harry thought. His heart was beating so loud, almost like a hammer against cloth. He was sure all the muggle students could hear it, and would begin pointing fingers.

Ron's face had gone pale white aswell as Hermione's when they heard what Amber had seen, there where no doubts in their minds that wizards had been at work here.

"Are you guys alright?" Darren asked, seeing the panic streaked faces of his new-found friends.

"F-fine" Ron answered, faking a smile. Darren didn't look convinced, but just shook it off, figuring they where just shook up from the last hour.

"I hope they don't cancel the pep rally" Mike sighed, facing away from the group.

"Mike!" Linda scowled. "Is getting out of class all you care about? Amber could be really hurt!" she hissed.

"I'm aware of that captain obvious" Mike shot back. "But that doesn't change the fact that we have history next hour."

"hey guys..." Darren whispered. "Anyone else notice ho-"

_Beep...  
><em>

_"Attention exchange students" _A voice came all around the room.

Ron and a couple near by wizards gave a bit a of a jump.

"Ron.." Hermione sighed. "It's just an intercom."

_"You are to report to a unschedualed meeting with your teachers.  
><em>_You are to look at your map where your ...old school lessons were to take place." _The voice from the intercom paused, as if not knowing what 'old school lessons' meant.  
>The Hogwarts' students caught on to the message, and intently waited for her to continue.<p>

However, she did not continue right away. There was a peculiar pause before she continued to read the instructions. Her voice was all too confused when she read the last line.

"_Bring no outsider to the room." _She finished._  
><em>

_Beep..._

The intercom turned off.

_Bad choice of words._ Harry though, as they received some confused looks from muggle students.

Harry, along with the rest of the fifth years stood up and gathered their stuff, but just before they could leave, there was a loud clank, almost like that of a pencil hitting the ground.

Harry turned his head slightly to find Neville scrambling to pick up a small wooden stick.  
><em>His wand <em>Harry thought, panic rising. All of the other wizards had already left the room, except him and Neville. Harry looked around wildly ton see if anyone had been staring.

Harry let a small sigh of relief when he noticed none of the muggles had taken notice of slight incident. "_Neville" _he hissed. "B_e more careful". _  
>He swiftly rushed Neville out of the room after tucking the wand back in Neville's bag. before he could cause any more accidental damage, harry zipped the bag tightly.<p>

What Harry had not noticed was a short dark-haired boy in the back corner of the room who had curiously watched the whole scene displayed in front of him.

The boy hadn't thought much of it at first, but the panic streaked look that had been on harry's face had made him a bit on edge.

_What had been so important about that stick? _The boy thought. _Something about it looks familiar to me.._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: SORRY...<strong> I know i haven't updated in a while, I just kind of went through some minor writer's block.

Hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. Please let me know if my characters seem OOC.

**ALSO, i'm really sorry about the grammar, my beta has been a little busy, but I haven't posted in a while so...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update xc...school and stuff.**

**Thankyou if your still reading this story, especially to those who leave reviews! XD**

**And thanks to LadyKeyes, the story now has better grammar/spelling. Thankyou! **

* * *

><p>The students analyzed the map intently and followed its path until arriving at an old door that resembled an old janitor's closet. They opened the door to find exactly that.<p>

Hermione stepped to the front of the line, ordering students to keep a lookout. Once they gave her the all clear, she shut the door once more, tapping on the doorknob with her wand three consecutive times.

She then opened the door once again to discover a hallway resembling one at Hogwarts, complete with lit torches. The peculiar moving hall seemed to be made up of several doors, each which they assumed would lead them to different classrooms.

The students walked in, and quickly closed the door behind them. Hermione, yet again, did the same wand code on the door, making sure no muggle would find this wizarding hall.

The students sighed with relief at the secure Hogwarts-like surroundings, feeling able to breathe easy and not feeling the suspicion of being observed by the muggles.  
>The secure feeling didn't last long though, as they heard a door slam open to reveal a flustered-looking McGonagall, and Charity Burbage.<p>

It hadn't taken long for McGonagall to find the culprit, after a quick wand check was done to reveal the last spell cast by each of the students.

It turned out to be a girl who Harry barely recognized. From the green backpack on her back, all Harry could come up with was that she belonged to Slytherin.  
>He had hardly ever had any real confrontation with her, and she seemed to be more of the quiet type. Most students were surprised when it turned out to be her. It hadn't taken long after the wand check to get her to confess.<p>

As punishment she was sent home, and expelled from Hogwarts.  
>Every student in the room froze when they heard that statement. Any thought of pranking muggle students was erased from their minds after hearing the possible consequences.<p>

Even though she was from Slytherin, Harry felt bad for the girl as he could still remember the pain and anxiety he had felt those dreadful moments when he himself had been expelled .

The girl didn't look up; she only nodded indifferently and left the room with another teacher.

After the girl left, the students were told to sit and wait for further instructions in the temporary Transfiguration classroom.

They sat, whispering for a few minutes, wondering if they would be sent back to Hogwarts after this incident.  
>Harry learned that the Slytherin girl's name was Agnes.<br>The thing that had surprised him the most was not her lack of tears or emotion for being kicked out, it was the bold statement he heard next.

"Agnes," Malfoy whispered, puzzled. "Wasn't she a muggle born?"

"Yeah," Pansy whispered back . "It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Students!" McGonagall called as she walked in to the classroom.

She stared at each of the students, making sure she had their full attention.

"The incident that occurred today," she said as she hissed angrily, almost as if in her feline form, "is to _never_to be repeated again."

"Thanks to professor Burbage we have been able to erase all evidence from the '_security cameras.'_"  
>The girl who was affected has already been de-petrified with no memory of how it happened."<p>

The students sighed, but held their tongues as they felt there was more of the announcement yet to be made.

"If there is even the slightest disruption of the on-goings at this school, your wands will be confiscated, and their use is forbidden outside magic class hours." McGonagall finished, and gestured for them to return to class.

As they made their way through the halls, they heard the loud sound of a bell, signaling the release from the classrooms.

They united closer than ever as huge groups of students filled the halls. Each of the groups were like the ones they had seen before, all different and free to be who they were, with no 'houses' to define them and their personalities.

As they made their way back to Ms. Ross' class, they noticed most of the students had gone, except Darren, Linda, and Mike.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Harry asked.

"Ms. Ross said you guys would come back here." Linda answered timidly, eyeing all of the Wizards. "She didn't want you to get lost on your way to the pep rally."

"Sucks that you guys came," Mike grunted. "I wanted to skip the lame event."

Linda elbowed Mike and led the crowded group to the pep rally. Most wizards stayed in the back of the group, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked alongside their new friends. Harry hoped the other wizards would break that boundary and start making friends of their own, instead of staying in that tight knit group.

When they arrived at the auditorium, the wizards where surprised to see how a muggle event could look so interesting without the use of magic.  
>There where bright school colors everywhere, different sports teams ready to perform, blasting music, and people throwing t-shirts to students sitting in the stands, each with the schools panther mascot on the back.<p>

Harry was tempted to go in, until he realized all eyes were on them. The students seemed curious about the new exchange students. He spotted some other wizarding students in the stands, whose group teacher must have gotten there before them.

They seemed to already be settled down, chatting away with some muggle students. Harry assumed some fifth year groups where doing better with this whole field trip experience compared to his.

The Wizards were eventually all separated as they took their seats in the stands. After a while, some began to socialize with some muggles students and Harry smiled at the fact that most seemed to be slowly coming out of their shell.

He and the remaining students took their seats. Harry ended up at the top middle section of the stands with Ron, Hermione, and Darren. Mike and Linda found seats in the top part, and promptly began throwing popcorn at their heads.

As soon as all the students were seated in the auditorium the pep rally began, staring off with a basketball match between Walker High and another school, Preston High. The wizard students gawked in awe as most had never seen a basketball game before. They cheered in amazement at the player's skillful moves across the court.

They seemed to be mostly surprised at how a game with no broomsticks or magic could seem like so much fun. Harry could only imagine how fast the sport sign up sheets would fill out this year.

He and Hermione burst out laughing at the baffled faces of their fellow wizards as the students from Walker High stomped and clapped singing, _"We will rock you!"_ in a loud repetitive rhythm, only for the students at the opposing stands of Preston to sing back, _"Who let the dogs out!"_howling like mad.

After a while, most of the Wizards had gotten the rhythm down, and joined in.

Everyone seemed to be having such a good time and all nerves from earlier seemed to have disappeared in to nothingness.

"How are y'all liking your first pep rally?" Darren called to group.

"It's brilliant!" Ron said back, gawking at the cheerleaders amazing leaps and stunts through the air.

All of the wizarding students, lost in the entertainment, failed to notice a short, dark-haired boy watching them suspiciously from afar…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please leave reviews to let me know what you guys think XD. If you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them :D 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thankyouuuu sooo much to those of you who are still reading this, and especially to those of you who leave reviews! love you guys! hope you had a great Thanks Giving.**

**And thankyou LadyKeyes for editing this chapter and the last other ones  
>! hope you guys like it 3 let me know what you think :D<strong>

* * *

><p>The wizards turned to walk to their next lesson, most with new-found friends and awestruck expressions.<p>

Many of the students had already forgotten about the recent event with Amber, and their new worry revolved around what they would be learning in literature. Most 'classic novels' in the muggle world had never been heard of in the wizarding one.

Even though they as people lived together in the same country, their cultures couldn't be any more different. Harry had never been a big reader, and last time he had been in a muggle school he had been too young to read high school level classic books. So now even he was beginning to feel panic settle in as they walked into the classroom.

The room, unlike the other ones, was slightly larger and held more chairs. It had a warm feeling inside; the heat was turned up enough so that some students were able to remove their jackets. The chairs where slightly newer than the ones from the other classrooms they had glanced into. There was also the fresh smell of coffee in the room, which they soon spotted from a nearby coffee maker next to the teachers tables.

The wizards looked around in wonderment as to why this classroom looked so much more well-kept than the others.

As if reading their minds Linda answered, "This is Mr. Short's class room. He's the principal's favorite teacher since he's the only one who managed to raise the student's reading and history average to twice its original expectation. He also teaches at the university after school." She smiled at Mike and Darren, obviously a part of some inside joke.

"Sounds like a strict guy," Ron stated.

"Actually," Darren laughed, "he's everyone's favorite teacher. No one even calls him Mr. Short, we call him Choco."

"Choco?" Hermione giggled.

"Yeah" Mike rolled his eyes "The guy can't live without chocolate coffee…the name just stuck. Although, if the principal walks in, be sure to address him as Mr. Short," he winked.

The students took their seats, and were greeted by a tall, grey haired man. He had an old, but sharp-looking face. Even though they said he wasn't strict, it was like with professor Snape, you knew not to get on his bad side, (except that with Snape, that was his _only_side).

"Good morning class." He greeted. "For those of you who don't know it, my name is Mr. Short, and I am your literature teacher."

"I, unlike some literature teachers, do not focus only on books, but on some movies as well. For the last couple of weeks we have been reading the book _'The Devil's Arithmetic_,' but since the new students weren't here to read it with us, I will show all of you the movie for this week and today will only be a class discussion."

"Have any of you new students read that book by any chance?" Mr. Short inquired.

As expected, Hermione's hand was the only one to go up.

Mr. Short gave her an approving look.

"Your name?" he asked her.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger," she said, her eyes beaming at her obvious success of impressing the teacher with her knowledge.

"Well Hermione, do you mind telling the new students what the book is about?"

Hermione looked at the teacher, too shy to look at the entire class.

"It's about the Holocaust," she said.

The dumb-found expressions on the wizards' faces said it all, as hard as they tried to cover them with indifferent ones, but it was too late.

The teacher looked just as shocked as the rest of the muggles with the discovery.

"Have any of you heard of the holocaust before?" he asked.

When no one answered, he looked at a loss of what to do.

Most of the wizards knew nothing of historical events or wars that happened in the muggle world. Even those who had heard of the Holocaust still did not have a clear idea of what it was. Some had heard the phrase being used in comparison of what happened with You-Know-Who.

"Alright…Well then, since we are beginning the activity like this, I have no choice but to give our new exchange students a small assignment before we can watch the movie this week."

He went to his desk, opened the drawers, and pulled out some old-looking papers. He handed them out to the new students one by one.

"By Wednesday, you are to have read this small summary of basic information you need to know about the holocaust. After that, we will watch the movie 'The Devils Arithmetic' and start on some assignments concerning the film."

Harry looked back at the class, spotting the wizards' nervous glances. He also spotted a short, black-haired boy sitting in the back of the class. Harry hadn't noticed him before, but as soon as their eyes met, he felt the knowing stare burn into him.

_"He knows," _Harry thought to himself. _"But...there's no way he could know…how ?"_

The class went on, mostly filled with short story activities. Harry knew the short stories weren't hard, but as hard as he tried to concentrate in them, he just couldn't bring his attention to focus on the assignment. He could feel the boy's stare penetrating the back of his head.

When the bell finally rang, Harry began to gather his things, when he felt a piece of crumbled up paper being slipped into his hand. He looked up to meet the back of the short boy's head as he walked out the door.

He opened the paper up nervously, and read six words he had hoped he would never to read or hear considering the events of that morning.

**'**_**I know What Happened to Amber.**_**'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please let me know what you think! feedback 3 pleaseee. And...sorry it took so long to update :(  
><strong>


End file.
